The present disclosure generally relates to state-machines and more specifically to electronically implemented state-machines.
Electronically implemented state-machines are known in the art, including state-machines having multiple clocks or unit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,198 that reports a device for increasing the operational security of a duplicated clock, or U.S. Pat. No. 8,229,111 that reports an apparatus using at least two finite state-machine units, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,205 that reports an apparatus having multiple state-machines and multiple clocks.